И имя ей было Иблис
by Hopefulness
Summary: Согласно легенде, падший ангел, низвергнутый с небес, принял облик женщины. И имя ей было Иблис...


**Название:** И имя ей было Иблис...

**Автор: **Hope

**Пэйринг: **Сэм/Мэг

**Рейтинг:** NC-17

**Спойлеры:** 1.11 "Scarecrow"

**Дисклеймер:** Привет Эрику Крипке, Киму Меннерсу и всей братии. _  
_

* * *

_На протянутой ладони, призывно маня ярко-красным боком, лежит большое спелое яблоко. Воздух пропитан одуряющим ароматом полыни. Губы беспрестанно шепчут что-то, но так тихо, что невозможно разобрать. Лишь монотонный ритм выдает то ли заклинание, то ли молитву. _

_Он идет на голос. Потому что ноги сами ведут, не подвластные его воле. Ступает на твердую землю – и в следующую секунду словно проваливается, утопая в зыбучем песке. Протягивает руки, хватаясь за какую-то веревку. И видит в своих ладонях змею, сжимающую в зубах сочащийся шарлаховый плод._

Сэм вздрогнул и, несколько раз моргнув, очнулся.

Она сидела напротив и улыбалась, чуть склонив голову набок.

- Извини, - он распрямил плечи, потер переносицу и кашлянул, - кажется, я отключился.

- Я решила, что ты устал, и не стала тебя беспокоить, - губы Мэг по-прежнему были растянуты в улыбке. – К тому же, ты дремал всего пару минут.

Сэм посмотрел на часы, и его щеки залила краска.

- Извини, - повторил он, затем слегка нахмурился и спросил. - На чем... на чем я остановился?

- Имя ей было Иблис, - лукаво ответила она.

- Да... - Сэм усмехнулся и продолжил. - Согласно легенде, падший ангел, низвергнутый с небес, принял облик женщины. И имя ей было Иблис...

ххх

Мэг просто предложила: «Расскажи что-нибудь». И он рассказал. Об отце и о Дине, о легендах и преданиях, услышанных или прочтенных им когда-либо. Не говорить всей правды – не значит лгать. Все сверхъестественное не потревоженным осталось где-то за гранью.

Они знали друг друга какие-то несколько часов, а делились, казалось, самым сокровенным. Случайные попутчики, задержавшиеся в дороге. Так и не решившие – бегут они от прошлого или навстречу ему.

Она не задавала вопросов. Не оценивала и не судила. Он отвечал ей тем же.

И когда Мэг неожиданно поцеловала его. Сэм просто ответил.

ххх

Всего лишь шаг – и он понял, что тонет. Дальше все обернулось сном.

Сэм не помнил, как они оказались в мотеле. Как добрались до кровати.

Пьянящее наваждение. Сладкий дурман. Иллюзия.

Он не должен был делать этого – слишком в характере Дина. Именно поэтому сделал.

ххх

У Мэг были жадные губы. Требовательные губы. Впивающиеся в его собственные, словно жало. Выжигающие тавро на коже. Он целовал ее – так же жестко, настойчиво. Точно пытаясь причинить боль. Или заглушить другую?

Ее волосы пахли полынью. Пряная горечь, хмелящая горечь. Сэм вдыхал ее аромат, пил его большими глотками, как вино. И когда она откидывалась на подушку, ему чудилось, что эти короткие белокурые волосы вдруг становятся длинными.

У Мэг были слишком горячие руки. Руки, умело ласкающие его тело, распаляя, сводя его самого с ума. Он отвечал ей тем же. Погружая пальцы в ее жаркую пульсирующую влагу. Растягивая ее, окуная их обоих блаженство. Притворяясь, что все как прежде. Как полгода назад.

Глаза Мэг в тусклом свете комнаты казались Сэму совершенно черными. И он закрывал свои, чтобы представить прозрачную бирюзу других глаз.

- И имя ей было Иблис... - с улыбкой выдыхала Мэг, притягивая его к себе, принимая в себя.

Ему почему-то хотелось плакать. И когда он входил в ее мягкое податливое тело, с его губ хриплым стоном срывалось чужое имя:

- Джесс...

Мэг ничего не отвечала, лишь плотнее обхватывала ногами его бедра, раскачиваясь ему навстречу...

ххх

Спустя несколько часов Сэм уже был на полпути в Беркитсвиль, штат Индиана. Они даже толком не попрощались. Ему следовало бы винить себя, но он не стал. После всего Мэг легко потрепала его по щеке и попросила ни о чем не думать. Взрослые люди. Взрослые вещи.

Мэг... Он даже не знал ее полного имени. Мэгги, Маргарет, Мэган...

_Имя ей было Иблис... _

Светлые волосы, большие карие глаза, чуть простуженный голос. Узелки сосков, твердеющие под его влажными ладонями. Бисеринки пота, выступающие над ее верхней губой...

Сэм сглотнул вязкую слюну, встряхнул головой и, не отрывая глаз от дороги, выбросил в открытое окно темнеющий яблочный огрызок, который держал в руке.


End file.
